Daughter Of White
by Kagamine Kenichi
Summary: Menjadi orang yang di kucilkan memang tidak enak. Itulah yang kurasakan. Suatu hari, aku bertemu dengan seorang perempuan dengan rambut hijau tosca. Aku menjadi sahabatnya, sampai suatu saat. Dia di bunuh oleh ratu di negri ini / terinspirasi dari lagu Daughter Of White / fic request dari Stefan


**Daughter Of White **

**.**

**.**

**By : Kagamine Kenichi**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **

**Menjadi orang yang di kucilkan memang tidak enak. Itulah yang kurasakan. Suatu hari, aku bertemu dengan seorang perempuan dengan rambut hijau tosca. Aku menjadi sahabatnya, sampai suatu saat. Dia di bunuh oleh ratu di negri ini / terinspirasi dari lagu Daughter Of White / fic request dari Stefan**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, fic request dari Stefan, terinspirasi dari lagu Daughter Of White, Don't Like? Don't Read! But, I Want You To Like It! #DiGebukinMasa**

**.**

**.**

**Haku P.O.V.**

Menjadi orang yang tidak di pedulikan sangatlah tersiksa. Itu lah aku. Aku terlahir di Green Village. Semua orang yang tinggal di Green Village mempunyai rambut berwarna hijau, hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang berambut putih. Hal yang ku inginkan hanyalah teman.

Setiap hari aku pergi ke bawah pohon di tengah kota dan berdoa di sana, suatu hari, aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita berambut hijau _tosca_ selutut yang di kuncir _twintail_. Dia pingsan di bawah pohon.

Karena hati nurani, aku membawa orang itu ke rumahku. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia terbangun. "Aku di mana?" ucapnya sambil menguap. "Kau sedang ada di rumahku" ucapku sambil tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Tadi kau pingsan di bawah pohon taman" ucapku. "Ohh.. siapa namamu?" tanyanya. "_Watashi wa Yowane Haku desu, yoroshiku_" ucapku. "Hatsune Miku _desu,__yoroshiku_" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis ke arahku.

Di luar dugaanku. Sejak hari itu, aku dan Miku menjadi sahabat. Miku tinggal di rumahku, orang tuanya sudah meninggal saat dia masih berumur 5 tahun

Beberapa tahun setelah itu

Ada seseorang pangeran dari negri sebrang datang ke sini. Pangeran berambut biru _ocean_. dia bernama Shion Kaito. Dia bertemu dengan Miku dan jatuh hati pada Miku. Tetapi, ratu di negri ini juga jatuh cinta kepada Kaito.

Pada suatu hari, sang ratu melihat Kaito dan Miku bersama dengan Kaito, sang ratu murka dan menyuruh prajuritnya membunuh semua orang yang mempunyai rambut berambut hijau, dan Miku juga di bunuh.

Kami semua tidak tahu siapa ratu di negri ini. Tidak ada yang mengetahui wajahnya. Pembunuhan besar-besaran terjadi, aku tinggal sediri karena aku berambut putih. Ratu sangat kejam.

Keluarga yang dari negri lain tidak terima dan ingin membunuh ratu.

**Queen P.O.V.**

Aku adalah seorang ratu di kerajaan Crypton, ibuku meninggal saat melahirkanku. Akhirnya ayah mencari pendamping hidup yang baru. Karena ibu tiriku ingin seluruh kerajaan Crypton. Ayahku di racuni dengan minuman dan seakan-akan terlihat seperti bunuh diri.

Dia juga menyuruh orang untuk membunuhku, untungnya Len yang adalah pengawal pribadiku melindungiku. Dan sekarang aku adalah ratu di kerajaan ini. "Ratu, cemilan hari ini adalah _orchard fruits pie_ dan minumannya _Darjeeling tea" _ucap Len. "Letakkan saja di sana" ucapku.

Suatu hari, pangeran dari negri sebrang datang. Dia berambut biru _ocean_. dia bernama Shion Kaito. Aku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Tetapi, seorang perempuan berambut hijau _tosca_ selutut yang di kuncir _twintail_ bersama pangeran Kaito.

Aku murka dan menyuruh Len membunuh semua orang berambut hijau. Keluarga dari negara lain yang di tinggalkan merasa tidak senang. Dan berniat membunuhku. Akhirnya istanaku sudah di kepung.

"_Oujo-sama_ gunakanlah pakaianku dan pergilah dari sini. Aku akan menggunakan pakaianmu dan menggantikan posisimu untuk di hukum mati" ucap Len "T-tapi.." Len menggantikan bajunya dengan bajuku. Dan mendorongku ke luar istana dari pintu belakang.

Len di bawa. Tangannya di ikat. Kepala Len di taruh di cekungan pisau _guillotine_. Aku melihatnya sambil menggunakan jubah hitam yang menutupi kepalaku . aku menuju ke barisan yang paling depan.

"Len" gumamku. Sepertinya dia melihatku. Pisau itu di jatuhkan kepala Len sudah terpisah dari badannya.

Aku bertemu dengan seorang berambut putih bernama Yowane Haku, aku di ajak tinggal di rumahnya. Dan kami menjadi seorang sahabat.

**End Of Rin P.O.V.**

**Haku P.O.V.**

Setelah kehilangan Miku, aku mempunyai seorang teman lagi, namanya Kagamine Rin. Dia adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut _honey blonde_ sepunggung dengan warna mata biru _azure_. Setiap malam, dia selalu pergi entah ke mana.

Ternyata dia pergi ke pelabuhan. "Maafkan aku! Aku memang bodoh! Seharusnya, aku tidak membunuh orang-orang berambut hijau di negri ini! Aku memang ratu yang sangat bodoh! Kalau aku tidak membunuh semua orang dengan rambut hijau. Pasti Len masih hidup saat ini." Rutuk Rin pada dirinya sendiri.

Apa?! Jadi Rin adalah ratu negri ini? Jadi dia yang membunuh Miku? Sekarang Rin berdiri di dekat laut dan melemparkan sebuah pesan di dalamnya. Ada seorang pepatah mengatakan kalau kita melempar botol berisi harapam. Dan botol itu terus mengapung. Maka harapan kita akan terkabul.

Aku berdiri di belakang Rin. Aku berniat untuk membalas dendam kepadanya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba pantai yang sejuk dengan angin laut. Berubah menjadi gelap gulita. Bayangan Miku muncul di situ. Aku mendengar sebuah suara.

"Haku, jangan bunuh dia, tidak usah membalaskan dendam" ucap suara itu. Dan saat mendengar suara itu. Aku langsung pingsan.

Perlahan, aku membuka mataku. Aku sudah ada di kamarku dan menemukan Rin ada di sampingku, "Rin! Pergi kau!" bentak ku. "Haku? Kenapa?" tanya Rin bingung dengan perubahan sikapku. "PERGI!" teriakku. Rin keluar sambil menangis.

**End Of Haku P.O.V.**

**Rin P.O.V.**

Ada apa dengan Haku? Kenapa dia membentakku seperti itu? Aku berjalan keluar dari rumahnya sambil menangis. "Aku harus kemana?" ucapku pada diriku sendiri. Jika ada orang yang mengetahui tentangku. Mereka pasti akan membunuhku.

Percuma jika aku pergi ke negri sebelah, mereka pasti mengetahui wajahku. Aku pergi ke pelabuhan dan berjalan ke laut. Aku menenggelamkan diriku ke laut. Air masuk ke dalam paru-paruku. Aku melihat bayangan Len yang menjulurkan tangannya padaku. "Sebentar lagi Len, aku akan segera menyusulmu" ucapku sambil tersenyum

**XXX THE END XXX**

**Yo! Kembali lagi dengan saya dengan fic yang pendek ini. Fic ini memang terinspirasi dari lagu Daughter Of White. Bagi yang belum nonton videonya, silahkan kunjungi youtube dan tonton.**

**Yosh! Last word. Review Please min'na!**


End file.
